<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by wckdflares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555873">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares'>wckdflares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, I Just Wanted To Write Something Soft And Quickly, M/M, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Thomas and Newt’s wedding is something to be treasured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas slowly wakes up, his heavy eyelids fluttering before finally remaining open. He can still feel that deep pool of warmth in his stomach. </p><p>He’s initially confused on why he’s not in his bedroom, but he soon remembered they stayed in this fancy hotel suite last night. </p><p>His head is a little fuzzy, tv static seeming to buzz and hum in his mind. It fades away slightly after a moment. </p><p>He kicks the twisted bedsheet off his legs and rolls over to his other side with a heavy sigh. </p><p>The sight of the figure sleeping beside him brings out an immediate grin and his heart begins to beat faster.</p><p>Blond hair, golden in the morning light, fanned across the pillow. It’s a glorious halo that practically <em>glows</em>.</p><p>His skin is a creamy white, smooth and clear besides the scarce amount of light freckles sprinkled on the bridge of his nose and left cheek.</p><p>Thomas swears Newt’s cheeks still have the same rosy blush they had yesterday while he walked up to the altar. </p><p>God. The wedding. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet. </p><p>Pure elation erupts inside him and he covers his mouth to surprise the laughter that seems impossibly to hold back.</p><p>He glances back to his husband. His <em>husband</em>! </p><p>What a wonderful word that is. Thomas wants to scream it from the rooftops until his throat gives out.</p><p>Newt is still fast asleep, wearing nothing but an oversized tee and curled up in a ball having kicked all of his covers off like always. </p><p>His closed mouth appears to be just slightly turned up. Lips still as teasing as they were when Thomas playfully mashed that bite of cake on them.</p><p>He’s silent besides his quiet breaths and occasionally sighs, unlike Thomas who practically sounds like an old car engine with all of his unfortunate snoring.</p><p>He’d tried practically everything to lessen the issue, but nothing really seemed to completely eliminate it.</p><p>Newt always said he didn’t mind.</p><p>“I love <em>everything</em> about you, Tommy” He would coo, showering him with endless soft kisses.</p><p>He’d said something similar in his vows.</p><p>
  <em>“I will cherish and adore every beautiful part of you.”</em>
</p><p>He had said those words with such smoothness, such confidence, that Thomas had almost felt insecure about his own shaky voice.</p><p>That feeling was immediately squashed when they both began crying like babies a mere minute later.</p><p>Their first dance comes back in a rush. A practiced waltz at the beginning followed by Newt’s dorky wiggling moves when the music switched as planned. </p><p>Thomas isn’t very surprised as a single tear delicately rolls off his cheek and falls onto the pillow.</p><p>He scoots closer to Newt, getting a gentle hold of the boy’s shoulder length hair. Running his hands through it, he decides it could be compared to Rapunzel herself.</p><p>It’s that silky and perfect. </p><p>Newt stirs and a sleepy whine escapes him. Pretty soon, his stunning caramel colored eyes are fully revealed. </p><p>The reflecting light gives them an especially gemstone, almost magical, look. </p><p>Thomas can feel his heart drumming now as Newt smiles at him. He takes a deep breath, so ready to begin this next chapter.</p><p>“Good morning, Honey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>